Change Of Heart
by Cosmic Alchemist
Summary: Hoenhiem was actually a god.Nina was his daughter and Al is dead.When Ed and Nina come to camp Percy is mad when Annabeth,Thaila and Grover seem to like Ed more.When secrets of the past come out will Percy respect Ed or dispise him? Thaila/Ed Nina/Tyson


**Cosmic Alchemist here!I thought there wasn't enough Percy Jackson FullMetal Alchemist crossovers.I thought that this was a good idea I had an idea in my journal and I had to write it Al is dead but he might come back in the past or Hades might give him is alive though.**

_Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist:His brother just died and Ed hansn't got over it. Father is secretly another god. Hoenieom the god of darkness life light and other gods. Only Ed Roy Riza Al Nina Grover Nico and Annabeth know about the extra god.(Plus the other gods and Chiron) 16_

_Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist:Secretly cares for Ed but doesn't show helping Ed get over Al. see through the EVERYTHING._

_Riza Hawkeye: lieutenant for for is always trigger happy and secretly threatens people with a gun behind their back no one noticing.36.(Daughter of Ares only Ed and Nina know and Riza)_

_Nina Turner: Her father turned her into a chimera. Presumed to be taking care of her. Hoenieom is her real father.(Only Roy Riza Nina and Ed know and Annabeth and Grover)10_

_Percy Jackson:Half-Blood son of suspicious about Edward and Nina._

_Annabeth Chase: Daughter of about the god and who his kids are.(He was never supposed to have kids EVER)_

_Tyson:Percy's half a do anything for Percy and ._

_Chiron:Son of sending Grover to get the two mysterious half bloods._

_Hoenieom: god of light darkness and other gods._

_Grover:A satyr that goes to find new that Ed and Nina are 3/4 ,power and manipulation_

_Winry Rockbell: An auto mail mechanic and Ed's about the god can see through the mist._

"Grover my dear satyr you need to find 2 more father is known by them and the names are Edward Elric and Nina father is Hoenieom" "Can my friends come."Grover asked."Yes but Annabeth knows but not Percy or Tyson."Chiron nodded and with that he left."Two more half-bloods and they are half is their parent."Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks."We are not allowed to tell you it is top secret right know."Annabeth groaned."It is one of the big three then."Percy said."No Percy not Kronos either but they will beat you in a fight"Grover probrally would never find out.

"Grover long time no see"Ed said nodded."Which ones know who our parent is?"Nina asked. Annabeth and Grover raised their hands."Come on then"Ed said leading them into a and Tyson had to stay out."So after all these years he's still like how he are also too killed Al we are his last kids."Ed said sons of Poseidon were eavesdropping."Well Kronos is rising now and we need your power to stop them" Annabeth said."Give us one good reason we should help were you when Envy started killing Al slowly?"Ed snapped back."Please Ed we need you."Grover said."Fine"Ed stood up and went into a locked room. Percy could only here a couple words."Key immortal and god"Were what he heard.

Ed and Nina quickly ran to a room and came out with bags."Quick he's coming"Ed said. Annabeth gave Nina her invisibility helmet and Ed wore all ran all the way to camp."Chiron I haven't seen you in a while."Ed pipped cheery."Al is dead and Nina isn't immortal yet"Ed said in ancient greek so ancient Percy couldn't understand."Im 150 years old but really 16"In the said."I will stay in my cabin with Nina then"he asked in nodded. Nina followed Ed to the back cabin the one no one ever was helping Ed carry his stepped in the room and all the fairies and stuff came to him and Nina.

"Chiron who is their father."Percy asked."Percy their father is the one thing I can't tell you about.I'm need him in the labyrinth he can guide the sure he or Nina doesn't fall on Luke's side otherwise we will be destroyed."Chiron nodded and went in."Hey FullMetal how are Riza and Roy doing"Chiron asked."Fine"he walked through the room and manipulated a door grabbed a drachma coin. "Show me Hades"He commanded dropping the showed."Oh hey FullMetal how have you been"Hades asked nicely but who was eavesdropping watched in horror.A god scared of a half-blood what is this FullMetal Ed was a god in disguise."Hey Hades can I see my brother"he asked he isn't a god he would be able to send a proper message to nodded.A figure of armour behind a small boy showed."Hey Al how are you"Ed asked."I'm good look I have more information on father I'll send you a dream message tonight goodbye""Al" nodded and turned slowly followed secretly manipulated his mind into telling him what he wanted."If you want to know who my father is just ask"Ed came out."Ok who"he asked."I can't tell you get Poseidon to tell you get Chiron's permission Perseus Jackson son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon."Ed said and he stood never told him his parents names or his full name pondered all night.

Ed woke up with a was capture the knew because it started the day he left camp 134 years it is every week. Annabeth and Grover came in with Nina."Happy 151st or 17th birthday"They never enjoyed his birthdays he had too many of came asked what was going on."Ah just my birthday nothing special"Ed was still pondering on the events of last night and know he didn't like left for capture the pulled his jacket over his hand a course Ed had made a mist that only Ed Nina Annabeth Chiron gods and grover could see was oblivious about the new was battling pushed Percy down and ran with the flag to their put the flag up and walked to his cabin and changed his arm looked at his auto mail leg and thought about everything he did with Al before they were so came in and hugged just sat there.

The next day there was a mission."Annabeth daughter of Athena I want you to pick companions for this task."Chiron announced."Ed,Grover,Tyson and Percy"Annabeth stated.(Nina was going to stay behind because she wasn't powerful yet)"You are only allowed 2…."Chiron looked at him and manipulated him."Go on all 5 of you"Chiron said."Thanks"Annabeth whispered to just was upset he thought Annabeth liked him but now Ed was gaining all her respect."Why are you being so nice to him"Percy asked."One wrong move he can kill you in an instant and besides he was there with Luke Thaila Grover and I he left the day before."Annabeth was surprised. Ed led the way making of the sudden he stopped."Ed are you ok"Grover asked."Stupid maze"He hissed."Do you want to head back go to Luke and Kronos or my idiotic father"Percy whispered in Grover's whispered to Annabeth the same thing."Guys we have to head back"Annabeth calmly was worried Annabeth's voice was shaking.

Chiron understood why they had to head back. Thaila came to visit camp."Thaila,Grover and Annabeth I need to talk to you all by ourselves"Ed three nodded and went with him."What's wrong Ed"Thaila asked."I want you to know why I left"Ed three were shocked but stayed still."Al and I tried to bring back mom didn't work he lost his body I lost my arm and leg.I joined the military at 12 because of my unique ability to transmute without a transmutation and Hawkeye know everything and Hawkeye is naturally a daughter of was turned into a chimera and she still has a tail and a pair of ears of a dog.I'm sorry for everything I'll have to explain it now Nina and I'll have to go to bed.

**Thanks for reading Review please.**

**_-Cosmic Alchemist-_**


End file.
